Fable The Lost Stories
by volt792000
Summary: Basicaly this story tells what happens 4 years after the Hero from Oakvale killed the Jack of Blades dragon and it tells how the Guild was destroyed. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Breaking Point

* * *

The Hero's Guild were being critized by the people of Albion, about how they were no longer needed, from Oakvale to Headmans Hill. It began 4 years after the Hero from Oakvale killed the reincarnation of Jack of Blades, the Dragon. The Hero was given numerous quests over the years, until there were simply no more. There was no more balverines, no more trolls, no more hobbes, or bandits, or battles, just peace.

* * *

Now the guild doesn't teach Hero's to be good or bad, they teach them to use their power for their own needs and what they fell is right, that is where it all began. A Hero who progressed threw his training at an impressive rate (of course he was trained by the Hero of Oakvale himself) wanted more. He wanted to rule all of Albion so he ran away to the long forgotten camp of Twinblade and gathered followers who wanted the same thing and who were willing to kill for it.

* * *

A few months later he attacked the closes town, Oakvale. The Hero of Oakvale was with his wife and daughter when it happened. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon he was reading The Tale of Scarlett Robe when he heard "BANDITS!" The Hero quikly grabbed his sword, Avo's Tear, he ran down the hill to find people running from the beach, except one. "My son!" yelled Anthony one of residents of Oakvale "Forget the boat!" "No father!" yelled Garth son of Anthony "Grandfathers fishing pole is in it" he got the fishing pole and ran towards the pub when Garth felt a sharp pain threw his chest, he looked down and saw an arrow head threw his left chest, then he fell. Without even thinking Anthony let out a cry and ran to his sons aid followed by the Hero of Oakvale who ran faster than Anthony. Anthony bent to put his sons head on his lap, oblivios to the battle not more than 4 feet away. "Father" said Garth "Promise to take care of Lizzy, sell my store if you have to, but take care of my daughter." and with those last words he died, he never even heard his father say "I promise".

* * *

Behind Anthony the Hero fought with the heart of a lion. 5 bandits came at him at once he laid waste to them with his multible arrows, then 3 more came at once and in one swing of his sword their heads fell at the other bandits feet so they ran. "COWARDS!" shouted the Hero who was trained by the Hero of Oakvale. "So Markus" said the Hero of Oakvale "This is what your life means to you? When you left The Guild you told me that you were gonna make Jack of Blades look like a drunk hobbe compaired to you." The two heros took a fighting stance. "Things take time my old master" said Markus "When you are killed this town will burn to the ground." Then Markus produced flames from his hand and threw at The Hero, The Hero lifted his hand and made it vanish right there. Markus looked shocked but then he imediatly shot out lightning and threw it towards the Hero but the Hero didnt move he didnt have to. The lightning hit the Hero with little affect. Surrender Markus" said the Hero "Never" Markus said as he drew his sword. Markus swong an upward slice at the Hero so the Hero moved a little to the left and stabbed Markus at his side. "I'm sorry Markus but you left me with no other alternative." and then the Hero withdrew his sword from Markus's side. The Hero then looked at Anthony who is still holding his son. The Hero then lended his hand to help Anthony up only to have it slaped away by the now angry father. "I promise you that by my sons death the Hero's Guild will be no more." then he bent down and picked up his son and walked towards the Oakvale Graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Fathers Pain

* * *

Anthony Just Finished laying his son, Garth to rest next to his beloved mother. Athony then kneeled next to his wifes grave. "Mary" Said Anthony to Mary's grave "Show Garth the way to Avo's golden throne, and show him to his Grandfather where he he is long overdue for his embrace." Anthony then stood up with his shovel in his right hand and looked at Garth's grave "Rest my son." Then Garth walked towards the graveyards exit where he saw the Hero of Oakvale standing. "I'm sorry for your loss." the Hero said "This town will hold a mourning service in his name." But Anthony did not speak or even glance at the hero as he walked by. "I know the pain of losing lost ones." the Hero continued. Then Anthony stoped half way down the hill "Your Hero's Gulid" said Anthony "Will feel my pain." Then Athony continued down the hill and he walked towards his son home.

* * *

"Lizzy are you here?" Anthony said as he walked into the house, but there was no response. Then Anthony began to panic. Did he already fail his last promise to his son, that he would take care of her, he continued to look frantically but there was no sign of Lizzy. Then he heard a little wimber. He looked under the small bed and found Lizzy curled up with her favorite teddy bear sound asleep. She must have had a nightmare for that was the only reason why should have slept there. Anthony didn't want to wake her from her dreams, not for the news of her father, so he waited outside with his pipe and some tobacco.

* * *

A few hours went by and Anthony waited for Lizzy to awake, on his pourch and in his chair smoking his tobacco he waited. Finally Lizzy awoke "Grandfather?" Lizzy said so innocently "Why aren't you fishing with father?" Anthony then looked at Lizzy with the saddest eyes. "Bandits came from the old camp of Twinblade." Anthony said to Lizzy, and her eyes widened. She was 8 but she wasn't ignorant. She instanly knew why her grandfather looked so sad, why he was home at this hour, and why her father was no where to be found. But she had to hear it anyways just in case she was wrong. She silently beged Avo that she was wrong. "Your father" Anthony continued "went back to the beach to the boat where my fathers only fishing pole was resting, and they killed him." Lizzy ran to the beach as fast as she could, Anthony tried to grab her but she was to quik. She arrived and found some guards and the Hero removing the bandits bodies from the beach to a boat that would cary them to the middle of the ocean, but she didn't find her fathers body, so she ran towards the graveyard. Anthony saw her coming but his old bones wasn't fast enough to grab her. She arrived and found some loose dirt next to her grandmothers grave. Anthony left her to grieve while he went to the pub.

* * *

Hours went by in the pub like minutes and Anthony noticed it was dark. "Well" said Anthony "I've better bring Lizzy back sleep so she could home." Anthony then left his tip for the waitress then made his way to the graveyard where he fell a couple times. He finally made it up the hill to find Lizzy hugging the Hero of Oakvale. "HEY!" Anthony shouted at Lizzy "Get away from him Lizzy." Lizzy than looked at the grandfather in confusion "But grandfather he was just trying to help."she said "I think hes done enough" Anthony said "Now get your arse home now!" Lizzy than ran past Anthony to go home. She looked back at the hero before she continued. "You took my son then I catch you trying to take my granddaughter." Anthony said as he made a fist. "Sir" said the Hero "Your sons death was not my fault." Anthony than slowly walked towards the Hero "Not your fault? That bandit leader was trained at the Guild by you." Anthony said as he threw a punch at the hero, he missed. "If its not your fault," again Anthony threw another punch but that one made no contact as well. "then who's is it?" again he threw another punch and missed than he fell by the tree. "I will never see my son again." Anthony said as he sat there with a tear in his eye. "because your Guild teached a man to use his power to do whatever he wishes he wanted to do." Anthony then stood up "If your not responsible for his death and the guild isn't responsible for his death then who is?" Anthony then walked off to go home. Anthony however didn't make it home he passed out in the middle of the road.

* * *

The next morning Anthony woke up in his bed with Lizzy standing next to him. "how did I get here" he asked "The Hero brought you here" Lizzy answered. Anthony then stood up in anger "I do not need help from that false hero" Anthony said "Ow hangover" he said while grabbing his head. "Why don't you like him father?" Lizzy asked "Hes only trying to help us." "I don't hate him" Anthony answered while holding his head. "I hate what he represents. The Hero's Guild. I will shut down the Guild if I have to kill myself doing it. I'm gonna bring my case to the Mayor of Bowerstone and after hearing my case he'll have no choice but to shut that place down."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bowerstone North

* * *

Anthony sent a letter to the Mayor of Bowerstone to plead for an audience to shut down the Hero's Guild. Then he went to Oakvales Gravestone Scribers to get a gravestone for his son. "Morning." said William the owner of the store. "Yes I am" said Anthony. "I need a gravestone for my son Garth." "Well you came to the right place. What would you like the headstone to say?" asked William. "Here lies Garth Lore. Loving father, and the best son a father could ask for. May he rest in peace with his mother." Anthony finished as he wiped away a tear. "Thats beautiful." said William "Well I'm gonna need you to right all that down and leave it here." Anthony then reached in his pocket. "I already have it written down for you." Anthony then hands it over to him. William then grabs the piece of paper. "It'll be ready in a couple of days. I'll have an estimate by then."

* * *

As Anthony leaves, he sees his brother walk into town. "Pete!" Anthony shouts. Pete sees Anthony and waves happily, until he notices the shop that Anthony just walked out of. Pete than rushes to Anthony. "Anthony please tell me your here for someone else." "Sorry Pete. My only son, your nephew Garth was killed 2 days ago." Pete than hugged his brother as he began to cry. "Who did it?" Pete asked. "A hero." Anthony said threw his teeth. "A hero?" Pete asked "Where is this 'hero'." Then Anthony replied "He's dead." Pete than looked at his brother with a little bit of relief. "Then" Pete said "Garth has been avenged." Anthony turned even madder after hearing this and replied, "No he hasn't. Not until the Hero's Guild is destroyed." Pete than looked shocked, his only response to his brother was, "But Anthony the Hero's Guild has nothing to do with Garth's death." Anthony than looked at the Hero of Oakvale's house with much hate. "Pete walk with me to my home." So the two brothers walked slowly to Anthony's home. "You've heard talks about the Guild we all have." Anthony said as they pasted Oakvales Gravestone Scriber "They are no use to us now that all evil has vanished from the land of Albion. All they do is teach Hero's to use their power for whatever they wish, and with nothing left to kill they'll improvise. We my brother, the people of Albion will be enslaved to one of those power hungry will users. Well I wont let that happen." He than stops to see the Hero of Oakvale enter a toy shop with his daughter. "Look at him." Anthony continued. "He's now living the peacful life. A life he'll one day give up for more blood. I know what happend to him, I know he lost his family in the destuction of Oakvale, I know he wanted revenge that day, he wanted blood. Sure he spared Whisper in the Arena but then shortly after she disapeared, no one not even her brother knows where she is, I bet that 'hero' knows though. Than he spent a year in Bargate Prison, he was tortured and scared for life. Know what he wanted after that day? Blood. And when he fought Jack of Blades in two diferent forms it wasn't justice he wanted, he didn't want the people of Albion to live peacefully, he wanted more blood. And a guy with so much power and pain doesn't give up that taste so easily. You watch, he'll come after everyone in this town." As Anthony finished the Hero walked out of the toy store with his daughter holding a toy sword. That just seemed to prove Anthony's point. Then Pete look horrified. "My lord, Anthony. You're right, and his daughter will follow in his foot steps." Than they continued walking until they reached Anthony's house. "I'm going to Bowerstone in a couple of days to plead my case to the Mayor." Anthony said as he opened his door. "Anthony I wanna be there when you do." Pete said as he climbed up the stairs. "I wanna be there when you win and shut down the Hero's Guild" Anthony then put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Good than you'll witness the destruction of the guild." Than they bothed went inside to eat.

* * *

**Bowerstone North**

* * *

"Mayor Fairfax" the head guard shouted at the mayor. "Your efforts of keeping the peace have been in affect for only a week and the crime rate is already going down." Then the guard stood next to the Mayor. "Don't worry mayor your new castle will be done before your baby is born. I still can't get over the fact that Lady Grey was a witch, and I really can't get over that not 3 years ago they burned down the manor with her in it, and I still can't believe to this day they scattered her legs, her arms, her head, and her middle body thingy all over Albion. Well at least people all over Albion are helping to build you a better place to live." The mayor than turned to go to his room at the inn. "Yes that is rather good for me isn't it. Tell me is there any news of Thunder." the mayor asked, and the guard responded "No mayor, Thunder said he was looking for his sister but thats all anyone knows." then they reached there distination "Well keep your ears to the ground." the mayor said. Than he noticed the head guard looked confused "I'm mean just keep you ears open." the mayor was then about to close the door when he heard "Mayor mayor" Than he looked towards the entrance and saw a messenger. "There is a letter for you." he said as he reached in his pocket. He handed the letter to the mayor and he read it. When he was finished he widened his eyes. "Dear Avo!" he said. Than the head guard asked "What is it mayor." "Someone in Oakvale wants to plead a case to shut down the Hero's Guild. Well as mayor I have to hear his case. Messenger please wait here." Than the mayor went in to his room to get a paper and an some ink, and he finished writing his letter, than asked the man to give it to Anthony Lore in Oakvale. The messenger took the letter and headed towards Oakvale. "Mayor sir?" the head guard asked "What do you mean keep my ears open, I mean how can I close them." The mayor just ignored the question and went inside.

* * *

**Oakvale** The two brothers waited for two weeks for word from the mayor of Bowerstone. Then the heard, "Anthony? Anthony Lore?" Anthony than walked towards the messenger. "What is it?" the messenger than reached in his pocket. "A message from the mayor of bowerstone sir." Anthony than took the message than tiped the messenger. "Thank you sir" he said as walked off towards the exit to deliver another message. Anthony than went inside. "Pete come here!" he shouted. Pete than rushed down stairs. "What is it big brother?" he asked. "We have recieved word from the mayor of Bowerstone. Come sit down." They both sat down at a very old table with chairs to match it. Anthony than opened the letter and read. "Dear Anthony Lore of Oakvale I have recieved your plea for an audience with me and I will hear your case against the Guild, but first I'll have to notify the Guild master so he can bring whatever items or person he wishes to use against you. You may do the same as well. When I am ready I will notify you." Anthony than put the letter down and looked at Pete. "You hear that little brother?" Anthony asked "Soon we'll be in Bowerstone with the mayor and soon the Guild will be no more."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Trial

* * *

The Hero of Oakvale recieved word of from the Guildmaster that the mayor of Bowerstone requested the Guildmaster to attend the trial of Anthony versus the Hero Guild to defend the Guild, so the Hero was packing to return to his former home to see how his old master was doing. "Daddy?" asked Sara the Hero's daughter, "When will you be back?" The Hero than stoped packing and looked at his duaghter with a smile "My sweet Sara" he said as he picked her up, "You ask as if we will never see eachother again." than the Hero's wife came in and saw the two, "Your father, Sara." Lily said "Has endured worse than this. He will return." Then the Hero put down his duaghter and closed his bag. He made his way to the door with his wife behind him. She turned the Hero around and hugged the Hero as she whispered "I love you with every beat of my heart." Than kissed him. After they're lips retracted from eachother, the Hero looked at his wife for the longest time, than he made his way across the bridge over Oakvale, than down the hill to the Cullis Gate, he didn't even look back.

* * *

**Hero's Guild **

* * *

"Guildmaster!" shouted one of the students of the Guild, who made his way to the will training area "The Hero of Oakvale has arrived." The old Guildmaster looked at the Hero in training, "Thank you." he said to Charles and than the Guildmaster made his way to the Cullis Gate to greet his old friend. He made his way past the crowd who cheered for the Hero. "My old friend." the Guildmaster said. Then the Hero let out a big smile and responded with, "Well I'm not as old as you." They both laughed and shook eachothers hand then the Hero gave his luggage to one of the servants. Then they made their way to the creek. "So boy, you have heard of Anthony of Oakvale and why he has brought his case to the mayor?" asked the Guildmaster. It didn't bother the Hero that his old master still called him boy after all these years of knowing eachother, he just responded to his question. "Yes I have. He's doing this because he lost his son in a failed bandit raid on Oakvale. He seems to blame me for this." "Tell me Hero." said the Guildmaster "Was this raid lead by your former student?" Then they made their way past the tree where three students practiced their sword technique. The Hero then stoped and looked down in shame, "Yes master." Then they continued down the path to the creek. The Guildmaster looked at the Hero who was still looking shameful, and than he said "Hero my favorite place to be in all of Albion is Oakfield." The Hero than looked up at his master in confusion. Has he forgotten what they were talking about, or the trial that could start any day now. Than he realized the only time he calls him Hero is when he is saying something important. Than they reached the creek and than the Guildmaster made his way to the Demon Door at the end of the rocky trail. Than he stoped in front of it and said "You can usaully find peace in the most unlikly places Hero." The Hero was gonna ask what he was talking about until Charles shouted, "Guildmaster the mayor of Bowerstone says it's time." Than the old master looked at the Hero and asked "Boy will you accompany me to the trail? Together we can make Anthony see reason and put this matter behind us." The Hero than stood proud as he answered "Yes."

* * *

**Oakvale **

* * *

Anthony was planning what to say at the trial at his home until he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see William the owner of the Gravestone Scriber. "Anthony. The gravestone was ready for ye. That'll be 40 gold pieces." Suddenly Pete came to the door, "I'll pay for it Anthony." then he handed the store owner the money. The store owner didn't bother to count the money he just put it in his pocket. "Well" William said "The gravestone is at my store, so you'll have to come by." and he made his way to his shop. Anthony and Pete grabbed their coats and made their way to the shop as well. They entered the shop and found Garth's gravestone in the middle of the shop. They bent down and picked it up and left the shop. As they headed towards the graveyard they noticed some of the towns people followed them. Than they made their way past the pub and some of the men inside stood up from their tables and helped with the gravestone. And as they pasted the houses on the way to the graveyard, more towns folk came from their homes and followed them to the graveyard, Lizzy was one of the many faces in the crowd of mourners. They made it to the graveyard and put the headstone in place, and then they all bowed their heads in respect for the deceased. Pete than put his hand on Anthony and said "Maybe you should say something." Anthony then stood in front of the sad crowdand began to speak. "My son Garth was a good man. He never caused anybody any harm. He lived a peaceful life away from war, battle, and politics. He ran a gift shop, something to make people happy. He always thought of others. And yet he meet with a most cruel fate, an arrow through his giving heart. I was..." holds back a tear. "I was with him in his final moments. I was with him the day they..." cries "I'm gonna miss him so much." Anthony than laid his head on his sons gravestone and he just let his emotions go. All his anger and hate for the Hero's Guild went away. Then he noticed everybody else crying. He noticed the mothers holding their children as they cried, the fathers held the mothers as they stayed strong for the family. Than Garth wiped away his tears and stood up as he saw a messenger at the entrance of the graveyard. "I promise you good people of Oakvale." Anthony said "I will have justice for Garth's death if not for me than for you." and he walked to the messenger and grabed the letter, he knew it was for him, for only the mayor of Bowerstone had that kind of rare paper that had the message written on it. He read and called his brother. "Pete come here." Pete worked his way passed the crowd to his brother. "It is time my brother." Anthony said. Than Lizzy came to her grandfathers side and listened. "Today we'll pack and leave tommorow." Lizzy tugged on her grandfathers pants, to get his attention. He looked at his grandaughter with his old eyes and asked "What is it sweetheart?" and she responded, "Please grandfather don't do this. Your working to hard on this, you don't eat, you hardly sleep, its not healthy." Then the grandfather bent down and hugged his grandaughter and whispered, "But it is necessary." than he let her go, and made his way to his house.

* * *

**Bowerstone North **

* * *

The mayor of Bowerstone North was the first person to greet the two Hero's "Welcome to Bowerstone." mayor Fairfax said as the doors behind them closed. "I am the mayor of this peaceful town." The Hero of Oakvale recognized the mayor when he was young and the man was trying to run as mayor after the Hero showed everyone the evidence that Lady Grey killed her sister. "Thank you mayor for the friendly greeting." the Guildmaster sayed to the mayor. They walked towards the entrance of Bowerstone North, and on the way the mayor explaned the plan to lower crime through out Bowerstone and how he hopes that other towns will take an example of his plan and maybe they'll follow the same plans to lower crime in their area. They entered the big doors to Bowerstone North and the mayor lead the two Hero's to their room in the Inn. "Get some rest." The mayor said, "I sent word to Anthony of the trial 5 days ago so he should arrive any day." and the mayor closed the door to their room. Then the head guard ran up to the mayor "Excuse me sir" he said as he was catching his breath, "but the other guy in the trial case thingy has just arrived in Bowerstone." "Thank you." the mayor said than he made his way to Bowerstone. "Excuse me are any of you Anthony?" the mayor asked the two men. "I'm Anthony sir." he responded. The mayor knew the two men have never been to Bowerstone by their confussion. "Than I shall accompany you two to your room." Than they started walking towards Bowerstone North. The mayor lead the way. "I must admit I've never had a case versus the Guild, so it came to my surprise when I first read it." the mayor said as they walked into Bowerstone North. "Now here is your room. Now the trial will begin tommorow at midday, do not be late." As the mayor left, the two brothers unpacked and were trying to decide what to wear for tommorow.

* * *

The trial of Anthony versus the Hero's guild was about to begin in the courtyard of Bowwerstone North, and people from all over Albion was attending the trial. Many of them rooted for Anthony, while others were on the Guild's side. The two Hero's dressed up for the big occasion. The Hero of Oakvale wore a white short sleeved shirt under his mages robes. His long silver hair was tied in a pnoytail to keep it from distracting him. His pants were made by his wife and daughter, it was black with a golden button. The Guildmaster wore a long robe that went down to his ankles. It was a dark purple robe with the Guild's seal pinned to his left chest. After they finished the two Hero's headed towads the courtyard where they took their seats in the front row. The two brothers bought the nicest outfits in Oakvale. Anthony had to raise the prices in the shop to afford both of them though. Anthony wore a black brown jacket and a white gentlemens shirt that went past the sleeves of his jacket, and his pants matched his jacket perfectly. Pete wore a black jacket with a white gentlemens shirt that went past the sleeve, and they couldn't afford the pants so he just wore some holy pants. After they finished the two brothers headed towards the courtyard where they took their seats in the front row. The head guard than came out through a door and stood in front of everyone in the courtyard. "ALL RISE FOR THE HONORABLE MAYOR FAIRFAX AS HE ENTERS THE COURTYARD." The mayor then comes out and takes his seat on the bench. The head gaurd walks towards the four, "Now all of you raise your right hand." The two Hero's and the two brothers raise their right hand. "Now in front of Avo, I, the mayor, and all of these people, do you swear to speak nothing but the truth in this case of Anthony versus the Hero's Guild." The four than swore, and the head guard then continues. "You may all be seated than." than walks to the mayors bench for protection. The mayor then gets the trial going. "Anthony Lore, your here to close the Hero's Guild and to disband all magic users in the land of Albion, is this correct?" "Yes mayor." Anthony answered. Pete than looked at Anthony in confusion. He doesn't remember Anthony wanting to get rid of all magic users. Then the mayor than talked to both parties of the case, "Ok before we get this under way I want the four of you to understand that when one person is speaking, then thats the only person speaking. Now lets get going, Anthony lets start with you." Anthony than stood up. "Thank you mayor. As you and everybody here is aware of is that the Guild trains people to use their power for whatever they wish to use it for. Now that the Hero of Oakvale has ridden Albion of trolls, hobbes, bandits, pirates, nymphs, and other sorts of evil, the Hero's of the Guild now have nothing to use their power against. So what'll happen in the near future if we the people of Albion don't do something about the Guild now? They will turn us for their own sport. They will make the people of Albion slaves like Jack of Blades tried with the Court thousands of years ago. And not to long ago Maze, one of the Guild's 'Hero's' worked with Jack of Blades and nearly destroyed Hook Coast. And the very Guild they protect was founded by a bandit and was used to house his mercenaries. And the Hero that recently attacked Oakvale and killed my son was trained at the Guild by the Hero of Oakvale. So please your honor see reason, close the Guild for the people of Albion. Thank you that is all I have to say." He then takes a seat. The mayor than writes some notes and asks the Guildmaster to plead his case. The guildmaster than stands and pleads his case. "Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the court. I do not deny any of the statements made by Mr. Lore. But out of the Guild that Mr. Lore speaks of comes greater good, the big gentleman on my left is living proof of that. He had a choice of great power and the right thing and he chose the right thing. He chose not to kill his sister over the sword of Aeons. He stoped Jack of Blades reincarnation by himself. He has taken out all of the monsters in Albion in only four years and he recently stoped a raid on the town of Oakvale by himself. Now it is a sad day when a father witnesses his sons death, but no one else was hurt. Anthony's son will be missed and he wont be forgotten, but the Guild is not to blame here. The man to blame is dead, he died on the beach Anthony's son died on, hes the only man to blame for this. Thank you your honor." The mayor than writes more notes and looks up at the people in the courtyard and says. "We will all take an hour break for me to decide this matter." Then the mayor stands for about three seconds and clears his throut at the head guard. The head guard didn't get it the first but the second time he looked towards the judge and asked "What?" then the head guard relizes whats wrong and stands up. "Oh right. ALL RISE AS THE HONORABLE MAYOR OF BOWERSTONE LEAVES THE COURTYARD." Than the mayor leaves and the head guard sits in his chair and sleeps. Everybody else went home ,or went to the pub for an hour, and two parties went to their rooms.

* * *

The hour was up and it was time for the closing part of this case. Everybody was in their seats, and there were even more people this time. The mayor than walked out and saw that the head guard was still sleeping, so he walked over to him and got close to his ear. "WAKE UP!" Then the head guard stood up immediatly and said "I swear I didn't know he was a man." Then he realized that the mayor was standing over him. "Oh. ALL RISE AS THE MAYOR OF BOWERSTONE TAKES HIS SEAT IN HIS BENCH. And may I ask everyone to keep their mouths shut about what I just said. BE SEATED." The mayor then began to speak. "As much as I am sorry for what you lost, the Hero's Guild is in no way to blame for this. The Guild has no doubt created some of Albion's greatest villians but it has also stoped those same villians. I can't shut down the Guild for one fathers pain over his sons death. There for Anthony your case to shut down the Hero's Guild is denied." As soon as Anthony heard those words he felt as if he was shot in the heart by the sharpest arrow. The mayor than continued, "This court is now ajurned." And he stood up and the head guard finally knew what to do. "ALL RISE AS THE MAYOR LEAVES THE COURTYARD." The mayor leaves and the head guard followed. The two Hero's headed towards their room for their bags. The two brothers stayed in the courtyard. "I don't know what I did wrong." Anthony said "Did I not speak loud enough? How could I have lost when I felt so right?" The two brothers than hugged eachother. "Don't worry brother." Pete said "We'll find some way to bring down the Guild." Then the two brothers let go of eachother and headed towards their room to grab their bags and head home.


End file.
